


Siren

by ButterflyGhost



Category: due South
Genre: Humour, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Soliloquy, Supernatural Elements, Whimsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4963396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyGhost/pseuds/ButterflyGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Rays discuss improbable family secrets. Benny is pined for. Possible past F/K relationship. Possible past F/V relationship. Possible future F/K/V relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siren

 

 

Look, here,  _Stanley._  What? I can call you Stanley. Not my fault it's your name. You wanna bite someone's head off, take it up with your old man.  

 

Hey! Over here - two more of the same. 

 

So,  _Kowalski_ then, if it makes you feel better. Stop distracting me. This is important. 

 

Where the hell were we? Oh, yeah. Benny. 

 

Look - it's like this. You're not crazy. I mean, you're  _crazy._ But not crazy crazy. Not about this at least. He really is a....

 

God. I can't even say it. I mean, I've known it for years, but it's one thing to know it, a whole other whole thing to say it. I mean, you're right. It  _is_  fucked up. I thought I was crazy for a while there too.  How'd you figure it out?

 

Holy fuck. Sorry. I thought he gave  _me_  a bad time. You jumped through  _glass_  for him? How many times? Shit. What, on a motorbike too? When the hell was that?

 

Sorry. Holy fuck. I thought it was just me he did that kinda thing to. No wonder our case files make no sense - half that shit gets redacted. Like - you know I jumped onto a train for him? Carrying Dief, yeah. He told you? Bolt case. See what I mean? They have to leave this shit out of the reports because nobody would believe a damn word that comes out his mouth. Or ours. His kinda crazy is catching.

 

Oh, Jeeze. He got you shot your first day? Hey, count yourself lucky, at least you were wearing a vest. Me, I got blown up. Ended up in the hospital.

 

No. This is not a pissing contest. Though, if it _was_ a pissing contest, I'd point out that I got shot for him twice, blown up once -

 

Okay. Point. I'm too stupid to live. Okay, yes. I promise. I'll wear a vest next time. Pissy Polack. Buy him a drink and he gets all mouthy.

 

Oh no. No, no and no. Don't you dare tell him. You tell him, I'm gonna tear your fucking head off. You think I'm kidding? I am not kidding. I've shot men for less than that.

 

Fuck you, Stanley. That was an  _accident._  I was aiming at  _her._

 

Yeah. Apology accepted. 

 

Hey - I said it was okay, didn't I? He does that to people. You get defensive of him, you get jealous of him, and you end up saying stupid shit, doing stupid shit. Leave it. I said 'okay' already. It's alright. You didn't mean anything by it.

 

What's that? Fuck no!  It’s not his fault.You thought he was doing it on purpose? 

 

No. I see where you're coming from, but I don’t think Benny has a clue. He's all about the justice and not taking advantage of people and... yeah. That's it exactly. And if he knew he had that kind of power over people he'd -

 

Oh. You think  _that's_  why he loves the Armpit of the Frozen North so much? Jeez. I never thought of that. Yeah. Yeah, maybe.

 

But then again - it’s not the kind of thing a parent tells a child. Or, maybe they do. What do I know? I never had a child. I don’t know how you tell them the regular facts of life, let alone that they’re a....

 

Shit. I still can't say the word.

 

Huh. You might have a point there, Kowalski. Maybe his family _didn’t_ know. That would make sense if it came down his mother's side. 'Cause, I'm telling you, from what I heard of his Dad, it wasn't him. 

 

Yeah, I know. Daddy Fraser was a freak. Not that kind of freak though. I reckon it was Benny's Mom. You seen her photo, haven't you? And wasn't she the one taught him to sing?

 

Oh boy. You can say that again. He  _does_  sing like a bird.

 

So here's how I see it. His Mom died before she could tell him, and his Dad's people didn't know. I mean, they were missionaries, weren't they? It's not like she's gonna want them knowing her secrets. And maybe she thought he'd got away with it. It doesn't kick in till puberty, from what I hear.

 

How do I know so much about it? I read a book, Stanley. You know, those things where you make marks on paper and then by magic words come floating into your brain?

 

Homer, fuck face. You know? Odysseus tied to a mast, the world's worst earwax?

 

Yeah. Those dead Greeks were weird. But you know where I'm coming from. People have been prejudiced against his people for thousands of years. Would you want to go bragging about it?

 

Oh, alright. Maybe I'm bullshitting a bit. I  _did_  read it in a book, but you hear things.

 

Who do you think? Nonna Vecchio. Nonna Esposa too. You think between the two of them they could have put a spell on Pa, made him behave himself. I blame Nonna Vecchio. She had him first. You were me long enough to know what I'm talking about.

 

Yeah, my Nonne got on with each other. 

 

It's an Italian plural, you ignorant fuck. I cannot  _believe_ they picked you to cover for me.

 

Strega?  Well, yeah - maybe they were streghe, but I don't think our generation got it. Huh. You might be right - it  _would_  explain Frannie. 

 

 _Benedetto?_   What makes you think I'm a Benedetto? Hang on - you  _knew_  about that? Who the hell told you?

 

Oh my God. That's it. I'm gonna  _kill_  Frannie. I didn't even know she  _knew_   Pa was haunting me, let alone blabbing to... Wait. The old bastard's not haunting  _Frannie,_ is he? 

 

I'll have a word with her, check she's okay. Yeah, don't worry. I won't kill her.

 

No. I will not turn her into a toad. You on the other hand....

 

See? You're distracting me. Okay, let's talk about Benny again.

 

The problem as I see it is that he doesn't know. He knows something's up - he gets hit on all the time. He's sex on a stick, but that's just not normal. And he probably thinks it's his fault, when it's just some family freak thing, like if he was born with a tail.

 

No. He does not have a tail.

 

No. I do not have a tail. 

 

Stop checking me for tails, Stanley. We're in public.

 

Fuck you too. 

 

No. Not literally. We're _still_ in public. Jeez, who'd have thought you were such a lightweight? You've only had three beers. Did you even eat before we came out?

 

Hey! Over here! You got any peanuts for my sozzled friend? Cool, thanks. Yeah, don't worry. We're getting a cab home. No, he's just had a shock. No, he's not on any meds. 

 

Fuck, Stanley. Way to embarrass me. You know we can never come back to this bar?

 

What's that?

 

Aw, come on. You're beating yourself up for nothing. You do not 'suck.' You'd have loved him anyway, it's not just 'weird Fraser mojo.'

 

Yeah. Me too. Course we love him. Yeah, it's okay. You'd do anything for him, I know. Me too.

 

Look, Ray? Okay, that got your attention. Listen to me. Listen good. What you're feeling? I know what that's like. So I'll say it again. You'd do anything for him. You love him. That's okay. That's okay.

 

 Yeah, yeah. I love him.

 

Hey,  of course we're alright! Insecure much? 

 

Come on, Ray. We'll walk home instead. The fresh air will do you good. 

 

Hey. I got you.

 

I know. I love you too. 

 

Jackass.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the October challenges on ushobwri. Challenge: Mermaids and Sirens.


End file.
